Grand Magic Games
|image= |kanji=大魔闘演武 |rōmaji=''Dai Matō Enbu'' |host= |location=Fiore |purpose=To determine the strongest guild in Fiore |manga debut=Chapter 266 |anime debut= }} The Grand Magic Games (大魔闘演武, Dai Matō Enbu) is an annual competition held to determine the strongest guild in Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Page 13-14 Description An event held in Fiore, where participating guilds compete for the title of being the strongest Magic guild in all of Fiore. Additionally, the winning guild gets a 30,000,000 prize.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Page 13-16 History At some point in time, the Grand Magic Games were once called The Dragon King Festival, which was a banquet of Dragons, humans and Demons. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, pages 15-18 Rules * Only five members of each Guild can compete in the games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 6 **In X791, a new rule was created, that stated that each Guild could have two teams enter into the tournament, and as a result, up to ten members of each guild can compete in the games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 7 **The members of a guilds team can be replaced by reserve members if necessary. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 18 * Guild Masters cannot participate Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 8 * Anyone without the Guild's insignia cannot participate Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 8 * Each event will remain a secret up until right before they begin, at which point the rules will be explained Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 8 *All participants must return to the lodgings by 12:00 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 8 * Victory is based on who can dominate across several different kinds of competition Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 7 Arena The competition is held in a large arena called the Domus Flau, which is located on the west mountains in the capital of Fiore, Crocus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 2-3 It has chains from four different corners that attach it to the ground. Above each chain, there is a statue of a person with a staff that extends inside the arena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Page 14 X791 Tournament In the Grand Magic Games tournament of the year X791, 113 teams participated. It is currently being held. Past Tournaments ! colspan="2" style="font-weight:normal; "| |- ! style="font-family:150%; padding:3px; border:1px solid #1E90FF; background: #1E90FF; color:white; "|X78? ! style="font-weight:normal"|SharpshootingFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 7 ! ! colspan="2" style="font-weight:normal;"| |- style="background-color: #E6E6FF" ! rowspan="2" style="font-family:150%; padding:3px; border:1px solid #1E90FF; background: #1E90FF; color:white; "|X78? ! rowspan="2" style="font-weight:normal"|Dance BattleFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 1 ! rowspan="2"| ! width="60px" height="60px" style="font-weight:normal; background:#6e8af9;"| ! width="60px" height="60px" style="font-weight:normal; background:#AFEEEE;"| Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 1 |- ! width="60px" height="60px" style="font-weight:normal; background:#cc0000;"| ! width="60px" height="60px" style="font-weight:normal; background:#FF6666;"| Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 1 |- ! rowspan="2" style="font-family:150%; padding:3px; border:1px solid #1E90FF; background: #1E90FF; color:white; "|X790 ! rowspan="2" style="font-weight:normal"| ! rowspan="2"| ! width="60px" height="60px" style="font-weight:normal; background:#FF1493;"| ! width="60px" height="60px" style="font-weight:normal; background:#FF69B4;"| Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 3 |- ! width="60px" height="60px" style="font-weight:normal;"| ! width="60px" height="60px" style="font-weight:normal;"| |} Trivia *Originally, Mashima planned the Grand Magic Games to be a battle-only tournament. However, because of the commonness of the idea, it was scrapped.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 31, Afterwords *In the first round of the tournament in the Year X791, the one that was suppose to fight Jura was Laxus, and the two teams were suppose to have tied.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 32, Inner Cover References Category:Important Terms